


Are You Nasty?

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Leo-Overs [10]
Category: Kickin' It, Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: All Leo was supposed to do, was get the blue prints back, that’s it. But things can never be that easy, can they? He screwed up big time. Six years later he runs into Jack Brewer and stuff happens… again.





	Are You Nasty?

**Author's Note:**

> Miss Jackson by Panic! At the Disco featuring Lolo
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Jack promised himself after the last time that he’d never let anything like that ever happen to him again.

He went back to headquarters, reported his failure and carried on with missions as usual since Jack wasn’t blamed for the mishap and they had had their suspicions on Reginald Andrews. Turns out Andrews stole the blueprints for the prosthetic from Davenport first and Leo had only gone to the charity gala ball to get them back.

But the mission still left Jack a little rattled. He honestly had no idea who Leo was or what he was after, not until it was too late of course so the failed mission was something that was always somewhere in the back of his mind every time he went out on a new mission. Not just because he failed and was basically made a fool of by one of Davenports supposed bionic children, but because on some level Jack enjoyed the con, not because of the sex even though Jack can admit that he’d enjoyed that part immensely, it was still fun in a way. It was like they were playing a game of chess a game that Jack wasn’t aware of but a game none the less. When he got home and got the time to really think about everything that happened in New York Jack realized that he didn’t really regret any of it one bit and if he’d known what would happen if he went on that mission he still probably would have gone anyway.

Still, despite the fact that he’d enjoyed getting the wool pulled over his eyes, Jack still took the episode as a lesson to never jump into bed with someone he barely knows ever again. It might have been fun but Leo could have been an assassin sent to kill anyone that tried to take away the blueprints or some kind of terrorist seeking revenge.  I mean, he let Leo sleep in his hotel room for crying out loud, if the younger man had been an assassin and tried to kill him in his sleep Jack would have been done for.

He promised himself no more one night stands. Whether he was on a mission or not, he wasn’t going to put himself in that position ever again.

The door shut with a slam as the two figures stumbled through the room, desperately trying to catch their breath in between desperate bruising kisses and harsh groping as they made their way to the bedroom on the farthest side of the hotel suite. Leo broke the kiss to grab the hem of Jack’s shirt to pull it off and the taller man let him before getting to work on Leo’s pants, quickly pulling the belt from its loop before pulling the zipper down.

“Jack…”

So how did he get here again?

Right he was on vacation in Japan.

It’s been a few years now, he and Kim called it quits ages ago. It seemed that Kim was happy and enjoying her new life in Japan and Jack just didn’t think he could keep this whole long distance relationship thing going anymore so they decided to go their separate ways. Not that they never saw each other again, of course not.

There were martial arts tournaments and vacations when Kim came back to Seaford and after Jack stopped going on missions and focused on the dojo they’d often just spar together for fun and catch up on old times. It was rare for Jack to actually go out and make the trip to Japan but he’s been meaning to take a break from Seaford for a while and since he hadn’t seen Kim in over a year he figured why not.  When he got to the land of the rising sun a few days ago he was more than just a little shocked to find out that Kim had a boyfriend now, a boyfriend that she was living with. Shocking news since Kim never really talked to him about anyone that she liked, it seemed awkward and weird since they used to be so close themselves, like broaching the topic might lead to questions like “why didn’t we work out again?” and even though they both knew the answer to that question neither one was brave enough to rehash all of that emotional drama all over again. So he was surprised to find out about Kim’s new boyfriend Kiyoshi but he made her happy and so Jack was happy for her.

After getting settled, Kim decided that they needed to go out and he ended up getting dragged out to a rave club        in Shibuya. Needless to say Jack ended up spending the whole night in a corner drinking as he watched Kim and Kiyoshi lose their minds on the dance floor. Honestly all these years and her dancing has only gotten worse, but even worse than that Kiyoshi seemed to have picked up on her dancing as well.

Jack gave a snort at the thought as he took a sip of his drink and the strobe lights continued to flash all across the room. It was hard trying to see anything with it all blinking from black to white like that so it’s no surprise that Jack didn’t realize that someone was about to run right into him until it happened.

“Oof!-“

“Gomen nasai-“

“It’s fine just-“

Jack’s eyes went wide at the exact same time as the other man’s did and they both froze. It took a while for Jack to accept the fact that the darkness and periodic flashing, from the strobe lights along with the alcohol in his system weren’t just playing tricks on his mind and that the man standing right in front of him really was a slightly older version of the man that he met six years ago in New York.

Leo Dooley.

“Oh shit.” Jack heard Leo gasp even over the loud rave music that played in the club and for a moment the brunette just sat there not at all sure what to do when Leo swallowed hard and blinked before looking back over his shoulder. Jack followed the direction in which he was staring and saw a group of men quickly pushing their way through the crowd of sweaty dancers. This might not have been a cause for concern, if it weren’t for the fact that the men were all dressed in suits and Jack hadn’t caught sight of at least one of the men pulling out a gun and cock it in the middle of the unsuspecting crowd of dancers.

“Friends of yours?” Jack asked and Leo gave a nervous laugh as he looked back at the taller man, “Something like that.”

There was a moment, where Leo looked around the club and Jack could tell that he was looking for the nearest exit. Unfortunately the nearest exit was back the way he came and the only other one was way in the back of the club and Leo might have been able to make it, if the guys in suits weren’t already so close.

The shorter man gave a sigh, “I’m really sorry for this.”

Jack frowned when Leo suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him from his seat, turning them around so Jack’s back was towards the quickly approaching henchmen before he sealed their lips in a kiss. Jack gave a grunt of surprise but quickly melted into it. He’s already had about five shots and three drinks that he didn’t even know the name of that Kim bought for him and so at that point he was more than just a little bit tipsy. Plus it has been a while since he got laid and for some reason it was like his body just remembered Leo, what he felt like and how he smelled. So yeah, he forgot himself and got just a little carried away.

Jack wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s waist pulling him close to deepen the kiss as he stepped forward until Leo’s back was flat against the wall a few feet away. Up until that point Leo’s eyes were open glancing over Jack’s shoulder as the men approached and walked by until one glanced towards the alcove where they stood and he quickly tried to cover it up by shutting his eyes and giving a moan, unfortunately the moment he closed his eyes he suddenly remembered Jack and that he was kissing Jack and while a big part of him felt guilty about how he was using the older man… again, another part of him was focused on how good it felt with his back against the wall and the taller man’s body heat radiating into his own.

“Jack.” Leo gasped the moment that the other released his lips but didn’t pull back and Jack gave a snort as he spoke, “So you still remember my name.”

“Never really forgot.” Leo admitted as he looked away and Jack frowned at his tone. There was something in his voice that Jack couldn’t quite put his finger on. “Look I’m sorry about this and the last time-“

“It’s O.K, we found out about Andrews and the blueprints a few days later so it’s not like I got into trouble or anything.” Jack said letting one hand rest on the wall beside Leo’s head and Leo just stared back at him and Jack only just noticed what he was wearing. Skinny jeans ripped up at the knees and over his thighs, a skin tight wife beater torn up in similar ways with a mesh shirt over the top and a collar around his neck. It wasn’t unlike the other rave kids that were dancing in the club behind him but for some reason the first thought that came to mind when Jack really looked at him was prostitute. The brunette cleared his throat before he spoke, “Interesting outfit for a mission.”

Leo looked down and sighed, “My target was a yakuza boss, well known for hanging around the Shinjuku-ni-chome district with exotic looking barely legals.” The younger man said dryly with a roll of his eyes and Jack arched a brow at him.

“So it’s the same play you used on me?”

Leo gave a snort, “I didn’t know that you had a thing for guys when I met you, you’re the one that started hitting on me first, remember?”

Yeah he does, but somehow it was just easier thinking of it as Leo being the one who seduced and tricked him.

“You gave me an opening and I took it. I didn’t plan on sleeping with you and I didn’t plan on sleeping with this guy either just needed to get close.”

“But things didn’t work out.”

“I got what I was after but then things went wrong.”

“How wrong?”

“I can’t tell you that.” Another sigh, Leo pulled away, “Look I need to go, thanks for-“

“Wait.” Jack said just as the younger man tried to slip passed him, setting his hand down on the wall to block his way.

“What?”

Jack just stared at the younger man for a moment, the strobe lights were still flashing and the music was still loud, his head felt light and warm. His pulse was racing in anticipation and he couldn’t help but swallow hard. Suddenly that night six years ago came back to him. In the back of the limo everything felt uncomfortably hot and it was awkward trying to move around in the low space but somehow none of that mattered with Leo kissing and begging to be fucked.

He promised to never get himself in this situation again. He promised no more one night stands and he’d been doing so good for the past six years but now-

“Jack?” Leo asked and Jack took a deep breath.

Fuck it.

“If-If you need a place to stay for the night or take a shower, my hotel room isn’t too far from here. I mean, I’m guessing you can’t leave Japan just yet and if you need a place to lay low then-”

Leo’s head gave a tilt as he frowned, “You remember what happened the last time I spent the night with you in a hotel room right?”

Jack could feel himself start to flush, “Yeah, I remember.”

“So you don’t have amnesia, you’re just a sucker for pain?”

Jack gave a snort, “Something like that.”

Leo paused for a moment looking out at the crowd behind them before he let out a sigh and spoke, “Sure, let’s go.”

That’s how he got here.

They hit the bed hard and Leo gasped at the contact before he immediately started squirming out of his clothes, Jack did the same with his own all while they kept their lips locked in a messy kiss until it was nothing but skin on skin and Leo moaned as he was ground into. Jack started kissing down his neck, bracing both hands on either side of Leo’s head as he spoke.

“I want in you so bad.’

The taller man moaned and Leo took a sharp breath when Jack’s weight pressed onto him before he shook his head and started pushing at Jack’s shoulders.

“Jack wait-“

“Huh?”

“Do you have a condom?”

“What?” Jack asked as he gave Leo another kiss and the younger man kissed him back only to be pushed away as Leo spoke, “Condom, do you have one?”

“Don’t need it.” Jack said trying to give Leo another kiss only for the shorter man to shake his head and push him away again.

“No. I’m not doing this without one.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes seriously, now do you have one or not?”

Jack took a deep breath trying to get enough blood flowing back up to his brain to be able to think of anywhere that he might have at least seen a condom in the nearest vicinity only to come up completely empty.

Jack let his head fall on Leo’s shoulder with a loud groan and the shorter man let out a heavy breath, “I take that as a no?”

Jack nodded his head and Leo lay back on the bed, taking deep breaths to try and will his arousal away despite the heat that flushed his face since he could still feel Jack’s hardened cock against his hip.

“You’re really heavy.” Leo said finally and Jack rolled off the younger man to lie down next to him before he spoke, “Sorry… at least tell me why we need a condom.”

“You mean besides the fact that I have no idea where you’ve been?” Jack rolled his eyes and Leo turned his head to glance at him for a moment before he turned his gaze back to the ceiling above the hotel bed before he spoke, “I’m a carrier.”

Jack frowned, “A carrier? A carrier of what?”

Leo sighed, “It means I can get pregnant.”

Suddenly the word seemed to click with something in Jack’s mind. A man getting pregnant wasn’t really news anymore and he could almost remember Milton saying something about male carriers and how rare they were if he thought about it hard enough.

“I found out about it when I was fourteen but, I didn’t think I could ever really get pregnant until…” At this part Leo paused and he suddenly seemed nervous as he swallowed hard, “I met this guy. Nine months later-”

“You gave birth?” Jack asked in surprise and Leo nodded, this time a small smile started tugging at the corner of his lips. “Yup.”

“Boy or girl?” Jack couldn’t help but ask as he propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at the other, Leo didn’t look up at him just kept his eyes focused on the ceiling.

“Both.”

“What?”

“It was a boy and a girl, they’re twins.”

“Wow, that must’ve been rough.”

“You have no idea,” Leo said with a snort, “I’m not too eager to go through nine months of that again just yet so, no glove no love.”

Jack gave a short laugh, “So what are their names?”

Something flashed in Leo’s eyes, but it went so quickly that Jack couldn’t tell what it was. Then again he didn’t really need to; being an agent and a bionic agent at that talking about his children probably isn’t something he could do.

“Sorry I know you can’t-“

“Kenneth and Kayla.”

“Cute names.” Jack paused, Leo still wasn’t looking at him even as his smile grew a little wider, “They drive me crazy sometimes. I got them both skateboards few weeks back since Kayla had been begging for months to get one, she ended up breaking her arm so I told her she couldn’t ride it anymore three hours later she was on the half pipe we built in the back yard trying to perfect the move she’d been working on while Kenny rode beside her.”

“They sound like a handful.”

“You have no idea.” Leo repeated with a shake of his head, “Not even sure where the skateboard thing comes from, I figure it must come from the fa-ther…” Leo trailed off and suddenly looked so lost Jack couldn’t help but lean in a little closer as he asked, “Does he know about them?”

“No.”

“Why didn’t-“

“It was a one night stand. I didn’t even know where he lived.” Leo said taking a deep breath, “And besides, it’s just better this way. After I found out that I was pregnant I decided that I was going to raise them on my own and I plan on sticking to that decision.”

“Must be hard though.”

“It is, but I have my family and really they’re all the help I need.” Leo turned over onto his side so he was facing Jack as he spoke, “Besides, when we met he didn’t really strike me as the parental type.”

“What did he seem like?”

“Too young to be a father.” Leo said looking just as lost as before and Jack frowned, “Weren’t you the same?”

“Yeah but I’m awesome. There’s nothing I can’t do.” Leo said with a smirk and Jack just rolled his eyes, the younger man laughed before leaning forward to give Jack a kiss leaning into the other a little with a moan before he spoke, “You know, there are other things we could do besides actually doing it.”

Jack felt himself start to flush a little but he still moved a little closer to the other as he spoke, “Like what?”

Leo smirked as he took a hold of Jack’s shoulder and pushed him back so he was lying on his back before slipping over to sit on his lap.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The next morning when Jack woke up, Leo was gone.

Again.

He wasn’t surprised or upset. Disappointed?

Maybe a little.

But it’s not like he hadn’t expected it. Somewhere in the back of his mind Jack knew that Leo would leave, so it’s not like he hadn’t expected it, he just felt a little disappointed that’s all.

He enjoyed spending time with Leo and it wasn’t just because of the sex or rather other things besides sex either. He liked having the younger man around and if things were different, if they had met under different circumstances then Jack would’ve asked Leo out on a date.

But their circumstances aren’t different and Jack is very much aware of the fact that he’ll probably never see Leo again and he’s O.K with that, he really is he just feels…

Disappointed.

Jack gave a sigh as morning rays of sunshine came through the large window a few feet away from the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before he reached over to the bedside table to check the time on his phone when he found a string of text messages from Kim instead and the brunette let out a heavy sigh when he remembered that he totally forgot about her and Kiyoshi and the club last night.

Jack fell back on the bed lifting one arm to put behind his head when he suddenly felt something underneath his arm when he moved it and he looked over to the spot where Leo was sleeping the night before and found something on the pillow. Jack frowned as he reached over and grabbed it, wondering what on earth it was that Leo might’ve forgotten only to realize that it was a picture of a little boy and girl.

They looked like they were around five or six years old. Both had caramel colored skin and big brown eyes, the little girl had long brown hair falling around her shoulders in curls as she smiled at the camera in her sky blue sun dress and a Band-Aid on her right knee. The little boy’s hair went down to his neck in thick brown cords of dreadlocks, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a sky blue t-shirt with his sister’s arm around his shoulders while he stuck his tongue out at the camera.

‘These must be his kids’ Jack thought as he leaned back on the bed and held the picture up in front of him and a smile spread over his lips, briefly wondering how Leo managed to forget it when he flipped the picture over between his fingers and found something written on the back

_Kenneth and Kayla Dooley-Davenport_

_6 years old_

_Born July 12 th 2016_

Jack flipped the picture back and stared at it when-

Six years… nine months before they were born.

Jack’s eyes went wide.

“Oh my God.”

 

~ FLASH BACK ~

 

_“I’m what?” Leo asked as he stared at Douglas who was doing everything in his power to avoid the younger man’s eyes._

_He was trying to stay calm and convince himself that maybe he’d heard wrong and that the scientist didn’t say what he thinks he just said. Douglas took a deep breath and forced himself to face the boy but he still avoided direct eye contact as he answered._

_“You’re pregnant… Congratulations!”_

_Leo’s mouth fell open in a gape and his eyes all but fell out of their sockets while Douglas set down the ultra sound transmitter and took another deep breath, “Leo you know you’re a carrier, I told you that during the thing with Victor.”_

_Yes he did. Douglas told Leo that he was a carrier after he discovered that distinctive marker in Leo’s DNA when he was fixing Leo’s arm and although Leo was shocked he never thought that that would somehow become a problem since he didn’t know that he liked guys yet at the time, but even after he realized that he was gay Leo didn’t think it would ever matter since._

_“You said that it couldn’t happen anymore because of the accident. You said my bionic leg wouldn’t allow it!” Leo said sounding near frantic as he sat up from the cot and he followed the scientist across the room and Douglas sighed, “I know what I said but apparently I was… I was-“_

_“Wrong?” Leo growled out as he glared at the man and Douglas cringed like the word caused him actual physical pain as he turned back to face the boy. “Yes, I was wrong.”_

_“That’s great! That’s just terrific! You were wrong and now I’m pregnant?!” Leo all but screeched as he threw his hands in the air and Douglas stepped forward as he protested, “Hey don’t put this on me. I wasn’t the one that went out and got you pregnant, that one’s all on you.”_

_“What the hell am I supposed to do now?! I can’t get pregnant. What about missions and the academy and… My mom!” Leo said and Douglas just shrugged, “The first thing I’d do is tell Logan that he’s going to be a father and work from there.”_

_“Loga-…” Leo almost paused in confusion until he let out a frustrated sigh, “For the last time there’s nothing going on between me and Logan. Why does everyone think-“_

_“You realize that kid is basically in love with you right? And anyway who else could it be, Chase? Did something happen between you two on his last visit to the academy?”_

_Leo grit his teeth as he hissed, “No.”_

_“Adam?”_

_“No!”_

_“Then who?” Now Douglas was genuinely confused especially when Leo’s eyes widened and he turned away so he was the one avoiding eye contact and Douglas felt dread wash over him, “Oh God, who is it?”_

_Leo gave a heavy sigh and folded his arms across his chest, “Remember that mission I went on the one with-“_

_“The secret agent Andrews hired yeah so- no…” Douglas’ eyes went wide and he almost gaped and Leo gave another sigh, “You-”_

_“Douglas you’re not going to say a word!” Leo said with a glare as he stepped closer to the other man, “No one can ever know.”_

_“But-“_

_“Douglas, please O.K just… let me figure this out on my own alright.” Leo pleaded and Douglas just sighed as he rubbed his temples in frustration, “Fine, I won’t say anything. But you’ll need to figure out what to do, I’ll wait a week if you don’t have a plan by then… I’m telling Donnie.”_

_Leo tensed but still nodded his head, “O.K.”_

_The scientist gave him a wry smile as he placed a hand on Leo’s shoulder as he spoke, “I know this is a big shock, but for what it’s worth, I think you’ll do great as a father.”_

_“Yeah well, that makes one of us.” Leo said with a sigh as he sat down in a nearby chair beside a desk in the med bay and Douglas watched as the boy braced his elbows on his knees and covered his face in his hands before he spoke, “You know, I could help you find that agent ask for help if that’s what you want.”_

_Leo shook his head as he uncovered his face, “I don’t think so.”_

_“It might help-“_

_“The only reason I slept with him was so I could get him comfortable enough to give me the voice key to Andrews’ vault. By now he’s definitely figured out what happened. I can’t suddenly show up at his door like, ‘hey you remember that time I tricked you into failing your mission by getting you to fuck me? Well now you’re going to be a father!”_

_Douglas stepped closer to lean against the desk next to him, “He should know that he has a kid.”_

_“A kid he got tricked into having.” Leo shook his head again, “No this is my fault, my mistake. I’ll deal with it.”_

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: yeah
> 
> Please review


End file.
